User blog:Wassboss/The ARC vs Torchwood
Torchwood: The Earth based alien fighters who protect the earth when the doctor is not around. vs The ARC: A team of zoology experts and scientists who protect the world from the mysterious anomalies. Who is deadliest Note: This takes place in an alternate timeline in the miracle day crisis before rex becomes immortal and while jack is temporarily mortal. Torchwood Team.jpg|Torchwood Team Glock 19.jpg|Glock 19 Remington870.jpg|Remington 870 Fn p90.jpg|FN P90 M4.jpg|M4A1 Carbine M136 AT4.jpg|M136 AT4 The ARC team.jpg|ARC Team Sigsauer p226-1.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Mossberg.jpg|Mossberg 500 Crusier Heckler and koch mp5k.jpg|Heckler and Koch MP5K Heckler & Koch G36C.jpg|Heckler and Koch G36C EMD.png|EMD (Pistol Form) X Factor Justification Intelligence: While the ARC does know quite a bit about the anomalies and has quite few smart members the torchwood team have a member who has travelled all over the universe through different time periods and planets which gives them a massive boost. Edge Torchwood Team Military Training: The torchwood team has quite a bit of military training and one of thier members is a former CIA agent. However the ARC is basiclly another branch of the military and all of it's members are given military training in order to be part of the team. Edge ARC Team Loyalty to Team: Both of these teams are very loyal to thier members but the torchwood team (Especilly Gwen) can turn against thier teammates if thier family's and friends are in danger. Edge ARC Team Experiance: The ARC team really only has experiance dealing with prehistoric creatures which are not that smart and mostly rely on instinct to fight (with some exceptions). The Torchwood team has experaince with aliens and very powerful human orginisations and with Jack's time travelling experiance this gives them a much wider experiance of fighting and combat skills. Edge Torchwood Team Secrecy: The ARC team started off very secretive but it soon became well known to the government and the military. Torchwood team (especilly during the latest series) always manages to keep its self hidden from both teh public eye and the governemnt. Edge Torchwood Team Effciency: While both teams always manage to save the day the ARC team manage to sort out thier crises more quickly in a little as a few hours (A massive fluxation of thousands of anomalies opening was sorted out in about 6 hours). The torchwood team can take as long as 6 month to succeced in thier missions and often with lots of human casulties. The Torchwood team only has two of original members still alive and while the ARC has also lost quite a lot of members they get thier job done quicker and with less casulties. Edge ARC Team Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Arc cause they fight dinos" or "torchwood cause they is badass" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying. Please vote for which of the following showdowns you want to see: Conner vs Jack Conner vs Rex Matt vs Rex Matt vs Jack Battle No Battle will be written. Category:Blog posts